


Farewells

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is leaving home and moving in with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells

Sirius felt like an interloper as he stood near the gate and listened to the farewell taking place on the other side.

“You’ll owl when you’re settled?” Remus’s mother was saying and Remus, his brown hair shot with gold from the early summer sun, looked painfully guilty as he nodded, no doubt, Sirius supposed, feeling bad for leaving her.

Remus’s mother kept hugging him, and then apologising for hugging him, and saying how marvellous it was but _oh she’d miss him_. She hugged Sirius too, and ordered him to treat Remus well.

It was quite mortifying.

And also somewhat enviable.


End file.
